There is no heaven
by Vampireknight172
Summary: How to become a deadly sin, whether you want to or not.


**Chapter 1**

The Price to Pay

'Beep, Beep'

I reach over to my night stand and slam my hand down on the snooze button as hard as I can, not wanting to get out of my warm cozy bed.

'Beep, Beep'

I force my eyes open and prop myself up on my elbows thinking 'what the hell I already pressed that damned snooze button, Shut the F* up already!' The minute I look over at my night stand I see that it wasn't my alarm that was going off but that it's my phone. I reach over to see who's the hell is calling me at three o'clock in the morning. The screen flashes 'Yuki Uchia'. I put the phone to my ear and listen for a minute.

"Rin… Rin are (huff) you there?"

"Yes… Yuki what are you doing calling me this early the morning? Is everything ok?" I ask a little worried by the strain in her voice when she talks.

"Rin (huff) I don't have time (huff) to tell you everything (huff) but can you please answer (huff) the door when I get to your house…?" Her voice seemed to get softer and softer the more she tried to talk to me. It took me a second to think of what could possibly be wrong. Nothing came to mind.

"Yes I guess… But what's wrong? And are you running?" She seemed to be contemplating on whether to tell me or not. "Yuki?!" I realize that my voice immediately changed to concern in the way I said her name.

"I don't have time (huff) just be ready for me (huff) and thank you."

I heard her hang up on the other line. I couldn't seem to make myself move the call totally threw me off guard as everything bad that could happen went through my mind. Finally I felt a jerk of shock run right through me as I jumped out of bed scrambling all over to find some clothes. While I was pulling on a sweater I heard the doorbell ring. I felt fear crawl up and down my spine as I stayed still for a moment and listened to the eerie echo of the doorbell run through the household. I ran down the stairs as quickly as my legs would let me. I could tell that the person at the door was growing impatient because they rang the doorbell in an endless rhythm. I got to the door a and suddenly I felt that I didn't want to answer it, scared of who or what was really on the other side of it. I pushed the feeling of fear aside and swung the door open. Yuki ran in slamming the door behind her. I stared at her for a few minutes trying to find out the story of what was going on and she was a complete wreck. Her dress was ripped in several different places making it look like she had been in a fight, also her mascara was steaming down her face from the tears that were not there at the moment but it was very apparent that they had been, and she had cuts up and down her legs as if she had fell on the pavement outside on her way in. She stayed by the door for a few seconds just staring at me with her huge brown eyes, as tears filled and spilled over them. I could definitely tell that she was very frighten, yes that was easy to concluded, but of what? I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"I'm so sorry… Rin… I'm just so scared…" She fell to the ground as her light tears turned into hard sobs in an instant. I ran up to her and put my arms around her, wanting nothing more than to take that fear that she was feeling away and to make the tears stop. It was too much to see her like this; she was so scared that it even made me frightened, but of what?

"Yuki, can you tell me what is going on? Please, you're worrying me." I said trying not to let the fear be visible in my voice. Even though I was shaking as I held her as close to me as I possibly could.

"I don't think I have time. I need you to do something for me though…" She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. As if someone might hear her, that wasn't supposed to. "I need you to call the police and can you get out your gun, just in case. Please I'm begging you not to ask questions and just do as I say." She seemed to be catching her breath her words came more smoothly mow than they had just a minute ago.

I nodded for I could not say no to her pleading voice. It frightened me that she was asking me to grab the gun, because she and I both knew that I don't like to use it ever. I ran back up the stairs to grab the gun and my phone. The minute I go to the top of the stairs my heart was in a frenzy for I had never felt more confused and scared at the same time as I did right now. The minute my thoughts came back to me I was in my room searching for the gun, not seeming to be able to remember where it was. I finally remembered that my boyfriend had moved it from under the bed to the night stand. I opened up the night stand; my heart seemed to pick up speed, just being inches away from the silver gun. I reached to grab it when all sudden the silence was broken with a gunshot going off. I thought that it was all in my head but then I heard it again and I knew that it came from down stairs. My heart dropped as I felt the fear and anger wash over me knowing that the only person down stairs was 'Yuki'. I grabbed the gun and started down the stairs in half the time that it took me to get up them. The minute I got to the living room where Yuki was supposed to be, there was a man standing in her place. I couldn't stairs was 'Yuki'. I grabbed the gun and started down the stairs in half the time that it took me to get up them. The minute I got to the living room where Yuki was supposed to be, there was a man standing in her place. I couldn't stairs was 'Yuki'. I grabbed the gun and started down the stairs in half the time that it took me to get up them. The minute I got to the living room where Yuki was supposed to be, there was a man standing in her place. I couldn't stairs was 'Yuki'. I grabbed the gun and started down the stairs in half the time that it took me to get up them. The minute I got to the living room where Yuki was supposed to be, there was a man standing in her place. I couldn't see his face because he had shot out the lights making it almost impossible to see anything in the first place. I stood there waiting for him to shoot me next, but instead he just stood there.

"Who are you!? Tell me why the hell you… "I felt warm tears come crawling down my cheeks and I noticed that I couldn't speak because my throat seemed to have a lump of sobs waiting to spill out.

He still stood there saying nothing, but I did see that he was looking in my direction because I saw his eyes and his eyes are the one thing that I will never forget. For I felt rage run straight through me and in that moment I knew that one of us had to die right there and then. His eyes were filled with hate and death I couldn't dare let this man live one more minute, his eyes vexed me so. I raised my gun toward him I had fear in my heart but wasn't about to show my fear to this man. I couldn't control myself my finger just pulled back on the trigger and within that second I felt relieved that it was all over but at the same time sadness washed over me. I killed a man, a man that I had never even met before, and I was going to be the one that took his life. I saw his body fall to the ground and I couldn't seem to stop myself from walking toward my dead friend that lay right next to the man that I had just killed. I didn't feel scared anymore I just felt sadness as it made my heart ache for my friend. When I made it to her mangled body I felt the gun slip through my fingers to the floor as my body did the same. I grabbed her body pulling it close to mine as I felt her blood seep through my sweater touching my own body. The tear turned to sobs within seconds and I just sat there holding her lifeless body and crying out loudly wanting this pain in my heart to just disappear. My back tensed as I started to hear footsteps coming from behind me. I reached out for the gun wanting to kill whoever was interrupting my agony.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you." The voice was that of a man's but it was unusual it didn't sound human. I steady my hand not knowing what or who this person was. I choked back the tears wanting to speak.

"Who… are you?" I could barely even say the words as I swallowed hard.

"Well this is quite a setback for me oh well things can't always go as planned. Now can they?" He seemed to not have heard my question or he just didn't care. He was quiet for a moment as if to let me answer his question but he started up again without even letting me speak. "Do you even realize what you have done or do you not speak very good English? For I've only heard you say three words to me and I just don't feel like answering that question right now. You understand don't you?" He seemed to be smiling as if this was just one big joke to him.

"What? Is this all games to you?" And I do want an answer to my last question!" I asked not even realizing how much anger had rose in my voice.

"Wow, feisty aren't we. I do admire that in a woman." He seemed to be trying to hold back a chuckle. "Well if you haven't realized life is a bit of a game and we are all forced to play. But I'm very serious about this. If you are dying to know who I am I guess that I am obligated to tell you." He paused for a moment and grabbed my arm jerking me up off the floor. I tried to hold my balance as much as I could, he refused to let go of my arm. "I don't appreciate it when people don't look at me when I'm talking to them. I hope you don't mind me being so rough." A smile came to his lips once he was done talking. He then let go of my arm making me stand on my own.

"You still haven't answered my question. Who the hell are you?" I felt like I had to scream instead of just speaking it in a normal tone. I was getting frustrated with this man. He acted as if he had no intention of telling me who he was.

"I getting to that don't worry, but once I tell you, you're going to wish I hadn't." The smile on his face turned to more of an evil grin. "Names Lucifer," He stood a few steps in front of me waiting to see my reaction. I know that I gave him the proper reaction because his grin grew even bigger.

"You're saying… that you're the Devil?" I couldn't believe my ears or the words that were coming out of my mouth. This couldn't be real, he couldn't be real. It was absolutely impossible. He had to be messing with me.

"Yes, I've been called that but my name is Lucifer and I wish to be called by my name. Understand?" His grin seemed to slip away bit as if he were disgusted with what I had just called him. "Now back to my problem. Did you kill him?" He asked while pointing to the motionless man that I killed. I nodded not knowing why he was asking, it felt like by the way he was talking that he had already knew this. "Well then I guess I'm going to have to kill you." He said with that same evil grin on his face. I must have given him a look of terror because he started to chuckle once he look in my direction. "Or we could make a deal." He said with his grin still on his face.

"What kind of deal?" my voice cracked as I said it. I could feel a chill run up my spine as his eyes refused to leave mine.

"You could take his place. You'll live forever and the only down side is will you work for me. That is if you're willing to part with your soul. So what do you say?" He said now his grin wasn't the only thing that worried me it was his eyes they showed hunger. A hunger that I have never seen in any humans eyes before. I thought for a second what does is it really mean to sell your soul to the devil? I almost wanted to say 'no' but I looked in the direction of my dead friend and in that instant I felt responsible for her death. It was so easy to kill that man if only I had been there earlier I could have saved her life. I felt obligated to say 'yes' it was the best way to punish me for my evil doing.

"I'll do it." I said with more confidence than I felt. But he seemed pleased with the way I conveyed my willingness to give my soul to him. Besides he was probably going to kill me even if I had said no, so either way I'd be going to hell.

"Your soul is mine." Was all he said, I felt myself collapse onto the floor, and then the darkness started to consume me but I welcomed it. Because I was ready, I was ready to do the Devil's bidding.


End file.
